Various types of imaging apparatuses including photoelectric conversion devices (photodiodes) in respective pixels (imaging pixels) have been heretofore proposed. As an example of such imaging apparatus including the photoelectric conversion devices, a so-called touch panel, a radiation imaging apparatus (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-231399 (Patent Document 1)) and the like can be cited.